Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Digital Video Management (DVM) systems, such as those based on the Honeywell DVM model, are widely used. Such systems commonly have a plurality of operators working in parallel at respective client terminals. These operators may work collaboratively in times of high activity, for example during significant incidents. However, in known systems, such collaboration typically requires an environment conducive to verbal communication between the operators.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for managing video data.